El pueblo del árbol feliz
by Kiirime
Summary: Happy tree town es un pueblo como cualquier otro, con la diferencia de que sus habitantes pueden revivir. Pero aqui la historia se enfocara en Flaky y Flippy en este pueblo, Flaky la chica quien menos personas a matado en el pueblo y Flippy un ex-militar con una doble personalidad
1. Un viejo amigo

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A MONDO MEDIA

Happy tree town, un pueblo como cualquier otro…Con la pequeña excepción de que en este lugar si mueres vuelves a la vida. Pero eso no significa que no sientan dolor, mucho, mucho dolor…

-AAAAAAAA!-Gritaba una joven en una pequeña cafetería local- G-Giggles no me asustes de e-ese modo p-por favor-

-Hay Flaky tan asustadiza como siempre-Se burlaba la pelirroja de su amiga

-No es gracioso, Petunia dile algo-

-Giggles no la asustes recuerda que estamos en el trabajo- Reprendía sin interés la peli azul quien limpiaba el mostrador- Bueno Flaky alístate que tienes que entregar un pedido a el señor The Mole

-Okey- Decía la pelirroja ya calmándose

En ese momento llega un joven peli-azul con antifas rojo- Oye Petunia dame un pedazo de pastel, y rápido acabo de llegar de una de mis misiones de superhéroe- Presumía el joven mirando a la pelirroja con ojos de conquistador

-Hay Splendid no me digas que "salvaste" a alguien- Se quejaba Giggles del joven

-Oye yo si salvo personas- Se enojó el chico

-Si claro, aquí todos sabemos que tú eres el que más personas has matado en todo el pueblo

-Si pues hoy no es el caso-

-A si? Y que hay de esa sangre en tu mano- Apunto la chica a la mano derecha del muchacho

Splendid se limpia la sangre con su camisa-Cual sangre?-

Ambos jóvenes se miran con un gesto desafiante

-Aquí está tu pastel- Dice Petunia alcanzándole un plato y un tenedor

El chico empieza a comer su trozo de pastel- Oye Flaky, hoy no tengo nada que hacer así que porque no vamos a ver una película?-Le propone a Flaky

-N-no gracias Splendid tengo mucho trabajo por hacer- Le rechaza la pelirroja

El chico termina de comer el ultimo trozo- Como quieras-Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta-Tú te lo pierdes

Flaky suspira con desgano ya le había pedido una cita varia veces pero este siempre era persistente

-Porque no le aceptas de una vez para que deje de molestar?- Pregunta Giggles

-Es que enserio no quiero salir con el- Dice tímida la chica

-Pues yo tu si aceptaría, desde que te conozco nunca te he visto salir con un chico, y eso que te conozco desde hace años- Le dice Petunia dándole los pedidos

-Sí, deberías agradecer de que un chico está interesado en ti, así sea el peor de todos- Le dice Giggles

-Es que no quiero a un chico como el-

-Pero como quieren que te noten, siempre usas suéteres muy grandes que no dejan ver nada de nada-

-P-pero-

-Y sin mencionar tu cabello áspero y tu caspa- Le apunta Petunia

-Bueno ya, no me importa nada de eso- Dice Flaky saliendo de la cafetería con el pedido por entregar-

Ya en la calle, Flaky se dirige a entregar su pedido- La casa del señor The Mole está cerca a mi casa.. así que después de la entrega descansare- Pensaba en voz alta la pelirroja, en ese momento se tropieza y su pedido casi cae al suelo a no ser de la persona con quien tropezó

-Disculpa aquí tienes-

Flaky ya en el suelo levanta la mirada-Gra..-Flaky se sorprende al ver a la persona con quien tropezó- Flippy?!- Grito Flaky al ver al joven

-Flaky, cuantos años sin verte- Dijo el peli verde extendiéndole la mano para levantarse

Después del reencuentro de amigos Flippy decidió acompañar a Flaky a su entrega

-Has cambiado mucho Flaky-

-Dímelo tú, cuantos años fueron desde que te fuiste?- Le pregunta entusiasmada Flaky

-Creo que fueron seis si no me equivoco- Calcula el joven

-Sii tan solo teníamos diez años en esos tiempos, y donde estuviste en este tiempo?-Curiosea la chica

-Tuve que prepararme e ir a la guerra-

-Por eso traes esa ropa?-

-Si pero ya he regresado y me quedare aquí en Happy tree town- Dice animado Flippy

-Que bien- Flaky se detiene al llegas a la casa de The Mole-Espera entrego esto- Le dice a Flippy, este asiente y Flaky entrega su pedido, y regresa con el chico

-Bueno termine con el pedido asi que volveré a mi casa, la recuerda, es la roja al final de la calle- Apunta Flaky

-Si la recuerdo, yo vivo al frente en la casa verde, me acabo de mudar esta mañana-

-Que bien, entonces vamos juntos-

Ambos chicos platican de su niñez juntos hasta terminar la calle

-Bueno me voy a casa- Dice feliz Flaky

-Okey tengo que desempacar, mañana empiezo a estudiar en la escuela-

-Vas a estudiar en mi mismo grado verdad?-

-Si-Afirma Flippy

-Entonces mañana vamos juntos-

-Okey, fue un gusto volverte a ver Flaky- Le dice con una sonrisa

-Igual Flippy- Flaky se voltea para seguir su camino, de pronto se voltea y lo abraza-Que bueno que estés de vuelta

Flaky se vuelve a voltear y cruza la calle y pensando " _Porque lo hice"_ muy avergonzada, mientras tanto Flippy se paraliza por un momento, sonríe y se va a su casa.

CONTINUARA….

 **Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer fic de HTF además hace rato no escribía y espero que esta vez pueda subir más seguido**


	2. El primer dia

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A MONDO MEDIA

2\. Primer día

Ya era de mañana en Happy tree town, Flaky estaba en su habitación poniéndose su típico suéter enorme y se mira al espejo

-Pfs no necesito un cambio, yo hago lo que quiera- Se decía Flaky enojada por el comentario de ayer de su amiga

-Flaky! Baja a desayunar o llegaras tarde a la escuela- Le gritaba su mamá desde la cocina

-Ya voy mamá!- Flaky se dirige abajo a desayunar con sus padres

Ya después de comer Flaky se dirige a la casa de su nuevo vecino y amigo de la infancia Flippy para ir ambos a la escuela

-Hola Flippy, ya estás listo?-

-Buenos días Flaky, si ya vamos- Y ambos se rigen a la escuela

Cuando iban caminando, Flaky noto que Flippy la estaba mirando y se sonrojo un poco- P-por qué me m-miras?-Pregunta Flaky nerviosa

-No es nada es solo…que te ves bien con ese suéter- Le responde algo sonrojado Flippy

-G-gracias- Flaky recordó lo que su amiga le había dicho y dejo de ponerle importancia a su forma de vestir

Después de un rato llegaron a la escuela

-Tengo que ir a la oficina del director Disco Bear para que me asigne una clase- Le dijo Flippy a su amiga

-Okey ojala quedemos en la misma clase- Le dijo entusiasmada-Okey ojala quedemos en la misma clase- Le dijo entusiasmada Flaky

Cuando Flippy se fue, Flaky se dirigió a su aula de clase mientras pensaba en lo impulsiva ha sido desde que Flippy llego cuando se encontró con Petunia

-Buenos días Flaky-

-Buenos días Petunia, y Giggles?- En ese momento Flaky siente una mordida el su hombro-AAAAAA!- Grito la pelirroja a todo pulmón

-Lo siento Flaky es que con tu color de cabello te confundí con un dulce-

-N-nutty n-no me asustes de ese modo- Tartamudeaba Flaky

-Giggles no está porque Nutty se puso a jugar con unas tijeras y se las clavó en la cabeza- Explico Petunia enojada

-Es que las tijeras giraban y giraban y giraban y giraban…-

-Bueno ya! Ahora solo queda esperar a que reviva- Decía Petunia con desgano mientras iba a su puesto, en ese momento llega el profesor

-Buenos días alumnos-

-Buenos días profesor Lumpy- Dicen los estudiantes al unísono

-Bueno hoy les voy a presentar a un nuevo alumno su nombre es Flippy, él estuvo en la guerra del W.A.R (es que me da flojera escribir el nombre xD) pero ahora ha vuelto al pueblo a terminar la secundaria- Aclara el Profesor

Todo el salón empieza a hablar

Splendid lo mira con una mirada desafiante, _la cual Flippy no noto -.-_

-Flaky mira es Flippy- Susurra Giggles quien apareció por arte de magia

-Ya veo que la mayoría lo conoce así que Flippy toma asiento- El profesor le apunta un asiento libre

Flippy se dirige a su puesto y el profesor empieza la clase.

Después de la clase, empieza el descanso y la mayoría de estudiantes se acerca a Flippy

-Hola Flippy, hace años que no te veía eh- Le dice Petunia

-Cuando llegaste?- Pregunto Giggles

-Donde estuviste?- Pregunto Lammy

-Tienes dulces?- Pregunto Nutty

Todos querían saber que había pasado con el peli-verde durante todo este tiempo

-Oye Flaky no vas a preguntar nada a Flippy- Le decía Giggles a Flaky quien recién había llegado

-Bueno…es que-

-Me mude a la casa del frente de su casa así que esta mañana hablamos- Dijo el peli-verde zafándose de la multitud y acercándose a Flaky

-Ya decía yo, parece que después de todo este tiempo siguen siendo muy amigos- Les dijo Giggles con una mirada picara lo que hizo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran

En ese momento Splendid iba pasando por ahí y los vio de esa manera

-Vaya vaya si es Flippy, hace tiempo de no verte peli-pasto me recuerdas?- Decía Splendid con un tono desafiante

-Como no "Superman", quieres una criptonuez?- Flippy saca(de la nada) una nuez que brillaba de rojo, lo que hace que Splendid se sorprenda y se caiga

-Aleja eso de mí!-Gritaba este mientras Flippy se reía

Después del descanso todos volvieron a sus respectivas aulas, Splendid llego primero que la mayoría y se sentó en su puesto, en ese momento vio que Flippy se acercaba para ir a su puesto cuando este le pone el pie y se ríe en secreto, pero se da cuenta de que Flippy pasa sin ningún problema, este furioso se levanta e intenta golpearlo en la cabeza por detrás pero Flippy se la detiene sin ni siquiera

-Oye cuál es tu problema es que tienes reflejos de quien sabe que!-Y vuelve a intentar golpearlo siendo detenido una vez más

-No es eso, solo que tus golpes son muy lentos- Se burla el peli verde

-No han cambiado en nada- Suspira Petunia

Ambos iban a seguir peleando si no es que llega el profesor

-Flippy, Splendid ya dejen de pelear!-Les reprende el Profesor- Tendré que llamar a sus acudientes, así que Splendid llama a tu hermano Splendont

-Que! El que aparente ser mayor que yo no significa que lo sea- Se enoja Splendid

-Pero profesor…-

-No hay peros Flippy-

-No es que…-Flippy mira hacia arriba y dice con un tono de vergüenza-Es que yo no tengo padres

Todo el salón se quedó sorprendido en especial Flaky

-S-saben que mejor olvídenlo, habrán su libro en la página 777(casualidad…lo dudo)

Después de la clase Flaky y Flippy se fueron juntos a sus casas, Flaky no dejaba de pensar en lo que Flippy había dicho en clase durante el camino

-Se lo que estás pensando- Dice Flippy serio lo que hace que Flaky se sorprenda

-Yo…-

-No tienes que decir nada, si quieres que te diga lo de mis padres te lo diré-

Flaky asiente con la cabeza

-Como sabes la razón por la que nos fuimos fue por el trabajo de mis padres, mi padre era comandante y mi madre era doctora así que yo iba a entrenar para ser soldado…-

Flaky escucho cada una de las palabras

-Los tres fuimos a la guerra, después de mi última misión me dijeron que mis padres habían muerto en ella y me dieron la opción de quedarme o retirarme-

-…-

-Así que decidí volver aquí, a mi hogar- Flippy termina y le sonríe-Mira ya llegamos-

-A sí, nos vemos después-Le sonríe Flaky

-Okey-

-O-oye Flippy- Dice algo extrañada Flaky

-Si?-

-Q-que le paso a tu ojo? E-esta amarillo- Apunta la pelirroja

Flippy se asusta y cubre su ojo- N-nos vemos después- Y sale corriendo a su casa

Flaky extrañada de lo que acababa de suceder solo se voltea y se dirige a su casa

Flippy muy acelerado entra a su casa y cierra la puesta lo mas rápido posible para dirigirse al baño por sus pastillas

-Qué te pasa, sabes que no puedes salir y menos frente a Flaky _-_

 _-Tranquilo, después de todo en este pueblo todos pueden revivir déjame salir un rato si?-_

 _-_ Ya te lo dije Fliqpy NO VAS A SALIR- Se toma las pastillas y se mira al espejo para ver como su ojo amarillo desaparece

 _-Pfs aguafiestas-_

CONTINUARA…(A no ser….)

 **Na mentira si continuara, bueno espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, los primeros dos los subo el mismo día pero ya las siguientes partes las subiré cada sábado así que nos vemos el próximo sábado.**

 **PD: Por cierto me di cuenta que no nombre el capítulo anterior, jiji perdonar**


	3. Matanza en la escuela

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A MONDO MEDIA

3\. Masacre en la escuela

Flaky se fue a dormir ese día sin volver a ver a su amigo desde que llegaron de la escuela; Flaky se pone su pijama, se cepilla los dientes y se va a dormir. Esa noche se fue la luz en la calle donde vivía Flaky, lo que hizo que su reloj despertador no la despertara, cuando la luz volvió el reloj empezó a timbrar la alarma

Flaky se despierta con sueño para apagar su alarma-¿Qué hora es?-Mira la hora y son las 6:45a.m (entran a las siente para que no se confundan -.-)-Hay no, voy a llegar tarde!-Flaky se viste lo mas rápido posible y se dirigiré a la casa de su amigo-Flippy, estas despierto?- Pregunta la chica a través de la puerta

-Si! Mi despertador no sonó- Le explico Flippy saliendo agitado

-Ahora que hacemos-

-Rayos, quería esperar hasta una emergencia pero viéndonos en estas…-Flippy se dirige al garaje de su casa mientras Flaky se pregunta de que hablara el muchacho, cuando de pronto Flippy saca de su garaje un auto típico del ejercito-Rápido súbete.

-S-si- Ambos se suben y en unos minutos llegan a su escuela justo un minuto de que tocaran la campana, llegan a su salón y toman asiento

-Bueno estudiantes vamos a tomar lista…

Después de clases se dedicaron a ir a comer al descanso como siempre

-Oye Flippy hiciste la tarea de Matemáticas?- Pregunto Flaky

-Si porque?- Dijo Flippy volteándose para verla

-Es pa-ra…-Se detuvo Flaky

-Qué pasa?- Le dijo extrañado

-Flippy…tú…ojo-Y apunto a su ojo izquierdo

Flippy se cubre el ojo y sale corriendo al baño-Tengo que irme nos vemos más tarde

-Ok-ey- Flaky se va por otro pasillo

Flippy llega al baño y revisa que nadie este para cerrar la puerta-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedes salir!

- _Solo déjame jugar un rato, tranquilo si quieres los matare sin que nos miren-_

-Ya te dije que no- Flippy busca en sus bolsillos sus pastillas pero no las encuentra-Hay no, del apuro se me han olvidado por completo!-Desesperado se ve al espejo para ver cómo le salen unos pequeños colmillos

- _Tranquilo nadie lo sabrá-_ Fliqpy sale por completo cuando los ojos de Flippy cambian por completo a un color amarillo

Fliqpy sale del baño con ansias de sangre con un pedazo de tubo en la mano para ver un pasillo completamente vacío, pero de pronto ve a Toothy el segundo mejor estudiante de la escuela quien estaba escuchando música

- _Así que no me puedes oír eh? Eso hace las cosas más fáciles para mí-_

Fliqpy atraviesa a Toothy con el tubo justo en medio de sus oídos, atravesándolo con todo y cable de sus auriculares, Toothy muere instantáneamente y tal como le dijo a Flippy no lo vio.

Minutos después de que Flippy se fuera Flaky iba por el pasillo contrario a él y llega Giggles alarmada a donde está su amiga

-Flaky corre alguien está matando a los estudiantes por el pasillo de allá- Apunto al pasillo por sonde se fue Flippy

-Q-que pero si Flippy sigue allí-Flaky sale corriendo en busca de su amigo sin escuchar las advertencias de Giggles, después de un raro llega a donde está el baño de chicos pero no ve a nadie, da unos paso con su pie toca algo metálico, era un tubo clavado en Toothy-AAAAAAA!- Flaky pega un grito que se escucha en toda la escuela

Mientras tanto estaba Fliqpy lleno de sangre por un pasillo, cuando de pronto escucha el grito de Flaky y de pronto sus ojos vuelven a ser verdes…volvió a ser Flippy. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, fue a su casillero que por suerte estaba justo en ese lugar, saco un poco de ropa extra por si algo como eso ocurría.

-Flippy!?-Gritaba Flaky desde el otro pasillo

Flippy se terminó de vestir y puso su ropa llena de sangre en su casillero- E-estoy aquí!- Le respondió el peli verde

-Flippy estas bien! Giggles dijo que alguien mato a algunos estudiantes- Le dijo Flaky sorprendentemente tranquila

-Ya veo, yo estaba aquí en mi casillero-Le dijo algo nervioso a su amiga-Ben es mejor salir-La toma de la mano y se la lleva hacia afuera con los demás

Después de la masacre que hubo, los estudiantes fueron al área asignada para este tipo de casos, _si tienen un sitio asignado para "esos casos"_ , el cual era el estacionamiento, todos los estudiantes que seguían con vida estaban alarmados

-Silencio señores estudiantes- Les ordeno el director Disco Bear desde la tarima- Como saben, hace algunos minutos alguien que estaba en los pasillos empezó a matar a los estudiantes, hubieron 23 muertes, muertes dolorosas…muy dolorosas y brutales

-Saben quién es el responsable?- Grito Giggles desde la multitud de estudiantes atemorizados

-Lamentablemente no se pudo ver al causante, eso es algo que solo los afectados saben, pero todos sabemos que cuando vuelvan a la vida no recordaran nada de su muerte, solo el dolor que se les infringió. Por ahora no hay nada que hacer más que interrogar a los sobrevivientes, pero eso será después por ahora vuelvan a clase.

Todos los estudiantes volvieron a sus clases mientras sus compañeros volvían a la vida.

De camino a las aulas de clase Flaky noto algo pensativo a Flippy, Flippy se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando y solo se limitó a sonreírle y volviéndose a encerrar de sus pensamientos.

Al llegar al salón cada uno tomo su haciendo mientras llegaba el profesor de una reunión.

-Bueno estudiantes ya se está discutiendo el tema mientras tanto el conserje limpiara todo para el final de las clases- Dijo el profesor al entrar en el aula cuando alguien levanta la mano

-Pero profesor como es que el conserje cro-marmot limpiara todo, nunca se le ve hacer nada-

-Yo tampoco tengo idea pero siempre está limpio todo así que no me importa, ahora sigamos con las clases-

Flaky miro noto que Flippy seguía en sus pensamientos con un gesto de preocupación muy notable durante toda la clase, cuando acabaron las clases todos los estudiantes ya habían revivido y de manera mágica el conserje limpio todo aunque no se le vio trabajar nada.

-Oye Flippy hoy no podemos ir juntos a casa, tengo que trabajar en el café con Petunia y Giggles- Le comento a Flippy

-No importa yo te llevo, de igual manera no puedo dejar el auto en la escuela- Le propone Flippy, a lo que Flaky asiente con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la cafetería Flaky y Flippy se bajaron del automóvil militar y entraron para ver a Splendid, Giggles, Nutty y Petunia hablando cuando notaron su presencia

-Hola chicos, como llegaron tan rápido?-Les pregunto Petunia a los recién llegados

-Pues es que vinimos en el aut…-No termino la frase Flaky por que el peli verde le puso la mano en la boca y movio la cabeza a ambos lados- Em, es que caminamos rápido-

-O-key?-

-De que están hablando?- Pregunto el Flippy

-Estábamos hablando de esto!- Dijo Nutty con entusiasmo mostrando unas estradas para ir al parque de diversiones

-Nutty se las gano porque mando cien empaques de chocolate- Aclaro Giggles

-Y ustedes que decían que comer tantos dulces era malo- Dijo Nutty

-Lo es pero para algo sirvió tu glotonería- Lo felicita Petunia

-Oye y cuantas son?- Pregunto Splendid

-Creo que son diez- Dijo Nutty

-Y a quienes vas a invitar, amigo?- Decía Splendid tratando de hacerse el amistoso e.e

-Pues pensaba darles a Flippy, Flaky, Petunia y Giggles de a dos para que vengan con quien ellos quieran-(es que si es dulce el Nutty xD)

-Y la quinta?-

-Pos yo también traeré a alguien-

-Bueno yo llevare a Cluddes- Dijo Giggles

-Yo a Cub, hace rato no va al parque de diversiones- Dijo Flaky

-Yo iré con Handy- Dijo Petunia

-Pos yo un dulce- Dijo Nutty

-Oye y yo que?- Dijo Splendid enfadado

-Lo siento no me quedan más entradas- Dijo Nutty al "superhéroe"

-Bueno pues te llevo yo- Dijo Flippy

-Gracias!-

-Pero el problema es que no tenemos transporte- Se dio cuenta Petunia

-Vamos en el auto de Flippy- Dijo Flaky

-Flippy tiene auto!- Se sorprendió Giggles al igual que los demás

-Si es ese de ahí afuera- Dijo la pelirroja apuntando hacia el auto

-Flaky!- Dijo molesto el peli verde

-Lo siento es que de la emoción se me salió-

-Bueno entonces el sábado a las 7 en casa de Flippy- Propuso Petunia

-Sii- Gritaron todos al unísono excepto Flippy

CONTINUARA….

 **Bueno quise poner un poco de gore y más interacción con los demás personajes, en el siguiente capítulo hay cosas bien zukulentas, hasta el próximo sábado**


End file.
